One Day
by Endoslayer
Summary: Three years after Hurt by Flesh, Heal by Fire. Finn takes Flame Princess out for their 3 year anniversary, when he forgot his 'gift' to Flame Princess, he goes on a hunt to find it, hijinks ensue. Forcing our favorite human hero to put his love for the Princess of Flames to the ultimate test. Will love prevail or will it all be burnt to a crisp? Flamin.


One Day

Chapter 1: A Day to Remember

Finn climbed with ease as he reached from stone to stone, cliff edge to cliff edge, surmounting the obstacles with speed and diligence, something his date, unfortunately, did not think she possessed. Flame Princess grunted as she climbed and, on occasion, would stop at the nearest cliff to take a break, this was a whole new experience for her, since she had never climbed any of the volcanos in the Fire Kingdom, much less one from the outside. "Finn, how much longer until we reach the 'spot' you were talking about?" Flame Princess had been quite anxious to get to the place on the mountain that Finn had been talking about ever since they had stepped foot outside of the tree house that day. "Oh, it's actually *grunts*, right up here." Finn hoisted himself up to the cliff, and then reached out his hand. "C'mon, give me your hand." Finn helped Flame Princess up and then plopped down up against the mountainside; after all, a human can only go so far. Flame Princess dusted some loose pebbles off of her that had just started to melt; they sizzled as they came into contact with the ground. 

Finn stood up and hugged Fp from behind, she try to control her flames so to not hurt Finn, but Finn could have cared less. They both looked into the horizon as the sun set with a glimmering show of pink and orange over the clouds and down into the hills and fields surrounding Mt. Cragdor, it was the most beautiful thing Flame Princess had ever seen. "Wow." She gasped as she walked to the edge of the cliff. "Thank you Finn for bringing me here, this couldn't have been a better anniversary." She ran back to Finn and hugged him, they enjoyed that embrace, long enough until Finn had to let go. Why did he always have to let go? Why couldn't they just enjoy this moment for as long as they wanted? Not until Finn almost got burnt to a crisp? Flame Princess half-smiled as she removed herself from him, "Fp, I got you something else also." Finn nervously put his backpack down and rummaged through it, after all, it had been three years now since they had met in that unfortunate series of events, and Finn wanted to make this their best anniversary yet. "Oh, I can't wait to see what it is!" Flame Princess blushed as she saw her boyfriend desperately search through his pack, and then, she became concerned when he stood up and gulped. "Um, princess, honey, I think I left the gift back at the tree house, heheh." Finn chuckled nervously as he awaited Flame Princess's reaction, but all she did was giggle and shrug her shoulders. "It's okay, Finn, I still really enjoyed this date, with or without the gift." She kissed Him on the cheek and jumped of the cliff. Finn was shocked for a moment and then remembered she could fly. So he watched her fly off into the sunset and waved.

"Man, c'mon Finn, how could you forget it?" Finn knocked himself on the head as he got his backpack phone out and called Jake. "Hey man, how was you and Flame Princess's anniversary?" Jake was playing compy's castle on BMO as he talked. "Bad news man, I forgot the gift." Finn lowered his head as he held the phone. "Ouch dude, how did she react when you said you forgot it?" Jake turned off compy and headed into the kitchen. "Well, she wasn't mad, but I just felt it would have been better if I had given it to her tonight." Finn began to climb back down the mountainside. "Well, maybe it just wasn't the right time to give it to her." Jake plopped himself down on the couch with a bowl full of ice cream. "Maybe, but will you help me find it when I get back?" Finn started walking off toward the grasslands. "Sure dude, but anyways, see you when you get back, I gotta finish some ice cream, so I need my privacy." Jake hung up the phone. "ahh, now we can finally be alone, miss vanilla." Jake dove into the bowl headfirst. "Ewww, Jake, you forgot about me." BMO slowly backed away, looks like its time to call up the beach babes again…

**Authors Notes : **I finally got around to finishing the first chapter of this new story, yay! Sorry that it is a tad bit short, but I will fix that in later chapters. So, will Finn find his 'gift' to FP? Will BMO call the beach babes? Will Jake ever stop eating ice cream? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
